


Green Light

by sisabet



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, How to Care About Other People, It's a start, Knifeplay, Or Red Lights, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Question Mark, Shooting Your Crush, Stabbing Your Crush, Stalking, That Green Light, Villanelle Didn't Know About Green Lights, Villanelle Kills People, Villanelle Learns About Boundaries, Villanelle Wants It, Villanelle's Mommy Issues, Well Just One Other Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Brand new sounds in my mind
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Green Light

Content Notes: please see tags - violence level in the vid is pretty consistent with, or less than, the show 

song by Lorde

[Download Mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Killing_Eve-Green_Light.m4v)

[direct YouTube link](https://youtu.be/JYerIzn4_U8)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this vid would not exist if not for the sheer persistence of svmadelyn, from insisting I _really_ needed to see season 3 to encouraging and brainstorming this vid from inception to completion. She also carries the sadness of a necessary cut from the vid for all of us.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who audienced and encouraged this vid and assured me it didn't look awful. A huge thanks to GlassesOfJustice for really awesome beta work - it made everything so much better.


End file.
